About Nazi Zombies: Portable
About the game Nazi Zombies: Portable aims to recreate the Nazi Zombies experience from CoD: WaW into the Quake engine, making it playable on the Hand-held PlayStation Portable Console (Does not require Custom Firmware ) and can be easily played on just about ANY computer out there (Even Windows 98!). For those who don't know what Nazi Zombies is about, Nazi Zombies is a gamemode in Call of Duty: World at War, Black Ops one and II, consisting of up to four people in survival against endless hordes and waves of "Nazi Zombies". Each wave the rounds get harder and harder, and you get points for barricading walls and killing zombies. You use the points to buy guns or you can spend them on the mystery box where you get a random gun in return. OZM will feature downloadable map-packs (don't worry they're free). We are constantly working very hard on this mod, so check us out at our forums. The game's objective The objective of this game is simple, just try to survive waves of zombies for long as possible, gain points to purchase powerful weapons, unlock new areas, upgrade your weapons, and purchase perks so you can survive more easily. Currently, the two most powerful weapons within the game are the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Ray Gun , both capable of dealing huge amounts of damage on zombies. There are also easter eggs on certain levels, which will reward you with "Something special" upon completion. The Broken Line Studio Main Article: Broken Line Studios Broken Line Studios (usually known as the NZP-team) is an unofficial game development company or studio (or more like a team) that is currently developing game called Omega Zombies Madness. They use the quake engine for development. There are plans for a future game called Divided. Surviving The Hoard Whether your a Zombie Slaying Pro or new to the Killing Floor, it doesn't hurt to know a bit more about what your facing. This section will link you to all the other useful pages you may want to look at, just about everything in the game should be here and if it isn't feel free to add it to the wiki. Zombies (Enemies) Weapons Levels Perk-a-Cola Pack-A-Punch If there is more please add to this section. FAQs Q: Is this game playable on OFW psp?(Official Firmware) A: Yes, read the guide on our forums or at Moddb. Q: The NZ:P PC version keeps on lagging. A: Update your Graphic card'.' Q: When is the next update? A: Just be patient, this next update is gonna ROCK! Q: Why is loading times for the maps so long? A: Look two questions up for your answer. Q: Can I get custom maps for the game and where could I find them? A: Yes, custom maps can be may by anyone and are easy to download and install, The most popurlater place to get custom maps (as of 30/9/2013) is NZ:P Maps More Coming soon... Notes *Got any ideas and suggestions for NZ:P? Then visit our forum right here! Category:Nazi Zombies: Portable Wikia Category:Infos